Sorted
by TAO955
Summary: My take on Caskett sorting the crap out with a little help from Alexis. SPOILERS FOR 4x19 - 4x21


**I hate living in the UK sometimes… we are only on the fourth episode of Castle over here ahhh! FYI I know it's highly unlikely everything would be resolved so quickly but still… **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN CASTLE, IF I DID IT WOULD BE ON EVERY DAY**

They were on an abandoned industrial estate in the aftermath of a messy family feud.

Castle was A.W.O.L. with Slaughter again, when Beckett received the call. Within seconds the Detective had handed the case to Ryan and Esposito, and was getting Alexis away from Lanie.

"You're father's been hurt it's not serious but he's in the hospital." Kate hurriedly informed the young Castle whilst directing her to her Crown Vic. She could sense the hysteria rising in the young girl and rushed to stem the flow of panic. "If it was urgent they would have told me to rush, they said it was only a flesh wound, I dunno what's happened, but I sure as hell will find out I promise Alexis. The young girl just nodded and buckled herself in.

Kate turned on the siren and sped out of the estate. "I thought you said it wasn't an emergency?" Kate glanced across, the youngest Castle was doing a remarkable job of holding herself together.

"_They said_ it wasn't urgent, I say it's your father…and if he's injured in anyway then it's an emergency." Alexis gave a small smile and a cryptic look, as if Kate had just passed a test.

5 minutes later…

"Thank you, he- you should talk to him. If he's in the hospital he can't run. My mother cheated on him and Gina was to give me stability but she was a control freak." The last bit was rushed out so quickly she almost did hear it, Kate quickly parked the car and looked directly at the young woman. "You are the only woman apart from those two that he's let me meet so he cares deeply for you. I heard that he's with some flight attendant so that means he been hurt and he's trying pretend he isn't. All he does when he comes home is ask me how my day was then lock himself in his office. You need to fix it."

"But I don't know what I've done…" Kate struggled for the right words but was still shell shocked from the fact that Alexis hadn't met Jacinda and the divorces weren't due to Castle's playboy tendencies.

"You should know… he's investigating your mom's case. Apparently there's some deal that Montgomery made that if you don't investigate your out of the line of fire, so my dad is doing it instead. I don't approve, that's mainly why I've been so… _hostile_ to you, that and I'm not used to him caring for someone else." Alexis was out of the car and into the hospital before Kate could utter another word. She stumbled out of the car and followed.

_Shock, hurt, betrayal…_ they were all the things floating round in Kate's mind, then she told herself to get a grip she'd kept things from him too_. See his condition, beat the crap out of Slaughter, then talk._

As she stepped out the elevator Alexis sped off to the room the receptionist had informed them her father was in. Kate hovered by the door, Slaughter was playing down Rick's injury phenomenally. Castle's entire right arm was bandaged up and Alexis was fussing all over him, it was clear Richard was trying to placate his daughter but was in severe pain, all Slaughter was doing was aggravating everyone.

"What happened Rick?" His head whipped round and he was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"The man took a little knick from a blade but it was nothing eh _partner_." Slaughter butted in and Beckett glared intensely at him, the guy visibly flinched.

"I was asking Rick, don't worry I'll speak to you in a few minutes." Kate ground out. "Rick how are you?"

"All right I guess, it… it could have been worse." Castle was still staring at her in shock, Kate nodded and gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile, before directing her attention back to Slaughter.

"A word Detective." Kate patted Alexis' shoulder before walking through the door and far enough from the room where the Castle's wouldn't hear her tearing Slaughter a new one.

"Listen here Beckett he just made a mis-" Beckett shoved the other Detective up against the wall.

"He didn't make any mistake at all. He never gets injured when he shadows me, my team and I always put Castle before a case clearly the same can't be said for you! You're just reckless!" Unbeknownst to Kate, Alexis and Castle could hear her fine as they were poking around the door (Alexis had made her dad sit in a wheelchair at the least).

"Just because I get the job done does not make me reckless!" Slaughter began to advance on her but she didn't give any ground.

"Maybe not but your methods say otherwise, yeah that's right I know about slamming a cuffed suspect into a table. Listen… from now on you leave _my partner_ alone okay? Cause if you don't I will end you and _trust me_ when I say they won't find the body." Beckett was right in the other detective's face. He man was sweating profusely, and turning red. After a beat he stepped back, then left as quickly as he came.

Kate took a moment to gather herself then went to return to Castle's room when she was ambushed by a flash of red. Alexis had her in a bear hug and was mumbling gratitude's. The confused detective hugged her back and glanced over the girl's shoulder, Castle was juking round the doorframe with the first true smile Kate had seen on him for a while.

Alexis broke away and grasped Beckett's hand, tugging her back to her father.

"You two talk, I'll get coffee." Alexis shut the door on the couple. An awkward silence descended.

"You should be in bed Castle." Castle studied her for a bit then struggled to get back onto the scratchy starched sheets, Kate hesitated for a second before wrapping arms around him and easing him onto the bed. She'd be lying if she didn't enjoy the hitching of Castle's breath and the feeling of his warm _solid_ chest against her.

"What are you doing here Kate?" Castle had settled himself into a sitting position and was resting his arm across his chest.

"I came to see if you were okay…and to drop Alexis of…" Kate paused and Rick just stared at his lap. "…and..." Rick's focus returned to her. "To tell you I remember everything and know about you are investigating my mother's case." Rick started floundering again.

"How…"

"Alexis."

"Oh."

"I'm mad but I understand it. You should stop though, I'm… if you stop I can accept it and move on, I've been speaking with Dr Burke and I recognise now that I have been blinded by mother's murder for too long. I need to leave it alone Rick and I can't do that if you're in danger."

"But-"

"If we come across new evidence then we'll reopen the case but on our terms not theirs." Castle was aware enough to not the use of our instead of her.

"Okay… I meant what I said that day when you were… I still mean it, I tried to move on but you've changed me for the better. I can't go back to that life anymore. I made an assumption that day… with the bombing case, but now… I'm rethinking it." Kate closed her eyes for a moment _he thought I didn't feel the same…_

"Rick, I love you too, I was scared and didn't know if it was just a deathbed confession."

"Well come here and let me show you how much I love you." Castle was grinning a her with a dazed expression.

"Castle! We're in a hospital room with your daughter's return imminent." Castle turned about three shades of red.

"I didn't mean that way! Not that I'd object mind you but-" Rick was cut off as Kate pressed her mouth down on his. Rick groaned and Kate hummed in delight.

"Guys I got- ew get a room would you! Jeez you couldn't at least wait till we got to the loft?" The two adults broke away from each other, laughing.

"We have a room you just happen to be in it." Castle shot back. Kate barked out a laugh.

"Honestly…you're almost as bad as Marcus and I."Castle whipped his head round to stare open mouthed at his daughter who was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"That was not funny."

"Good one Alexis."

**A tad rushed I know but yeah… Reviews are appreciated thanks!**


End file.
